The One With The Birthing Video
"The One With The Birthing Video" is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on February 7, 2002. Plot Joey is still depressed that he can't be with Rachel, so Phoebe gets him the happiest dog (called Mozzarella) in the world to cheer him up. However, Joey even manages to depress the dog so much that he doesn't want to get out of his chair at all, till the point where he thinks that he broke the dog. Rachel on the other end has problems with Ross: she has to watch Discovery Channel all day and Ross making problems of leaving a drumstick in the couch. It's Valentine's Day, which sadly causes problems for all of them. Ross still has to tell Mona that Rachel is now living with him. When he starts telling her, Mona interrupts him and disapproves the whole idea before he told her that it already happened, after which Ross decides to not tell her yet. Instead, he plans a wonderful evening with her and to tell her at the moment she thinks that she has the best boyfriend. Mona however ruins his plans by coming to his home while Rachel is there and finds it out the hard way. She then decides that she's had enough of Ross' lies lately: giving her the key and then changing the lock, not telling her that he got Rachel pregnant and lying about Rachel moving in with her. Phoebe gives a birthing video to Ross to pass on to Rachel, but he forgets about it and leaves it at Monica's. When Chandler comes home from work, he thinks Monica got him porn for Valentine's Day and watches the tape, which freaks him out. When Monica shows him that she actually got him porn, on another tape, Chandler isn't in the mood anymore. When he also shows it to Monica, she's shocked too and their Valentine's Day is effectively ruined. When Rachel comes in, they give the tape to her but at first refuse to watch it with her. Rachel finally convinces them to watch it together, when they finally see the end of the tape, where the baby is born and everybody's really happy, though Rachel doesn't agree. Ross bumps into Joey in Central Perk. Ross is a bit surprised that Joey doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day and asks for the story: Joey tells the story about Rachel, how he likes her a lot, can't stop thinking about her and also how complicated it is with a friend of his who also dated her (so not telling that it's actually about Rachel). Ross asks if the guy is still in love with her (not realizing he's the guy) and Joey replies he isn't. Ross then gives him the advice to talk with the guy, he might be okay with it. Joey then tells Ross that it's about Rachel, ending the scene. The episode ends with Rachel sitting down to watch what she thinks is the birth video but turns out to be the porn movie Monica got for Chandler, though she thinks it's the birthing video beginning with how she got pregnant. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bonnie Somerville - Mona James Michael Tyler - Gunther Lauren Bush Lauren - Girl in the Coffeehouse (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia General *Ross and Mona break up. Later Ross tries (and succeeds) in getting his "faded salmon" shirt from her apartment but catches her with her new boyfriend. Mona is Ross's penultimate girlfriend before getting back together with Rachel for good in the series finale. *When Rachel is watching the birthing video with Monica and Chandler, she lifts her hands to her face and the ring seen on her right ring finger is Jennifer Aniston's engagement ring from Brad Pitt. This ring can be seen in more episodes, even though it doesn't make any sense that Rachel would wear one. She also wears her wedding ring in several episodes which can be seen on her left hand. *The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a drawing of a guy on a motorcycle. *Rachel mentions Nick @ Nite, which is the evening programming on Nickelodeon for adult audiences with a lineup of classic television shows, including Friends. *The fact Ross repeats about saltwater taffy is true - although there is salt and water, there is no actual sea water in saltwater taffy. The name dates back to 1889 when shop owner David Bradley sold taffy damaged in a flood as 'salt water taffy'. *Joey states that he wants to be with the woman he loves (Rachel) and for her to love him back but says this is never going to happen. In fact Joey and Rachel do date briefly date at the start of season 10 but can't get past the kissing stage and break up. *Ross mentions that he once broke up during sex. This is likely a callback to ''The One With The Jellyfish ''when he and Rachel broke up after having a fight in bed, although they'd actually just had sex. *When Chandler watches the birth video for the first time, he remarks at one point "That's not pretty". Ross said the same thing when he and Rachel were watching themselves having sex. *In a rare case, Phoebe and Rachel wear identical blouses at the start of the episode. Goofs *Ross tells Mona that the baby started kicking while she was away for the week, but when the baby started kicking in the previous episode, Mona was in town. In fact, Ross kept forgetting he had plans with her. *Ross tells Mona and Rachel each that saltwater taffy does not contain saltwater. However, when Phoebe says that her mother was too busy planning her suicide to provide saltwater treats, Ross does not correct Phoebe. **Not a goof. Ross tells Mona and Rachel that the taffy does not contain 'seawater'. There was no need to correct Phoebe since her statement is technically correct, as the taffy contains fresh water and salt, just not seawater. *This episode is set on February 14th, Valentines Day, but Monica and Chandler got married in May the year before, therefore they would be married for 9 months for this point, but Rachel got pregnant a month before their wedding, so she should have had the baby around this time, but she still has a few more months to go until the baby is born. *When Rachel, Chandler and Monica sit down to watch the birth video, it starts to play without anyone using the remote. Later in the scene, Rachel shields her face from the video image but in the next shot she repeats the move. *When Monica leaves the bedroom, she goes to sit down twice. Photos Friends episode185 337x233 032020061517.jpg Chandler_Gets_Birthing_Tape.png TOWTBirthingVideo-JoeyInADepression.png Chandler_&_Monica_(8x15).png TOWTBirthingVideo.png External links * The One with the Birthing Video at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes